


Right Here

by tresa_cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus takes a fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/132060.html?thread=28539612#t28539612

Albus Severus blinked his eyes open, first aware of sharp pain in his chest. Then, after he recognized the pain and forced it to the back of his mind, he felt cool fingers sifting through his bangs. He glanced up and saw Scorpius leaning on the mattress, eyes firmly on him, hand at his forehead.

"Hey you," Scorpius said quietly. Albus Severus smiled gently.

"Hey you," he replied, as was customary. Scorpius' hand continued its soothing path through Albus' hair. "What happened?"

"You dropped like a stone down the stairs," Scorpius said. Albus Severus knew he was the only one who could pick out the slight tremor in the Slytherin's voice. "No warning at all. Of all the positions I've seen you in, crumpled at the bottom of the stairs is not one of my favourites."

"Why does my chest hurt?" Albus Severus asked, wincing. To his surprise, Scorpius' eyes glittered with tears. The hand at his forehead moved, and Scorpius enclosed his hand with both of his. He took a breath.

"Madame Pomfrey says," Scorpius started with difficulty. Albus Severus suddenly didn't want to hear what Scorpius had to say. If it was this difficult just to say it... "That you have a heart condition."

Oh.

"What... What does that mean?" Albus Severus asked.

"It means," Scorpius said, "bed rest until they can transport you to St Mungo's and run tests." The Slytherin was pale, and more anxious than Albus Severus had ever seen him.

"It'll be all right," Albus Severus said, squeezing Scorpius' fingers. "It's just like growing pains, yea?"

"Sure, Severus," Scorpius said with an unhappy chuckle. "Growing pains that could kill you." Scorpius' hands shook around his. Albus Severus lifted their joint hands and pressed his lips to Scorpius' knuckles. Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his face to Albus Severus' throat.

"It'll be all right," Albus Severus whispered into Scorpius' hair. "It'll be all right. I'm not going to go anywhere."


End file.
